The present invention pertains to a system and method for remediating and sanitizing household items. There has long been a need to remove microbials from household items that have been exposed to mold or water. In particular a need has existed to perform such removal at the site where such items are found, rather than having to transport them to a remediation facility.
In that household items in need of remediation can take many forms, including chairs, couches, beds, mattresses, box springs, cushions, etc., a particular need has developed for a readily portable system of hardware, along with a relatively quick and easy method for performing on-site remediation.